A liquid storage container for housing fluid contents has been used in an external container made of, for example, aluminum, steel, stainless steel or fiber board, to store and transport the fluid contents in the fields of industrial chemicals, pharmaceuticals, cosmetic materials, etc.
Such a complex container can be reused simply by taking a used liquid storage container out of an external container, and setting a new liquid storage container in the external container. Thus, compared to the case of filling fluid contents directly into an external container, e.g. made of steel, without using a liquid storage container, the use of such a complex container has the advantages of saving the trouble of cleaning, etc. Complex containers are therefore widely used for industrial chemicals, pharmaceuticals, cosmetic materials, etc.
A liquid storage container is known which includes a bag body composed of an inner body and an outer body, and an ejection outlet mounted to the bag body. The liquid storage container is first folded into a compact configuration and inserted into an external container through the opening of the external container. Thereafter, nitrogen gas is supplied into the liquid storage container to inflate it within the external container. Liquid contents are then filled into the inflated liquid storage container.